Neither God nor Demon
by oceans realm
Summary: Immortal, in a world of plots and schemes, I move. I am just the shell of my former self but I keep coming and going. The Iron Throne is nothing but an uncomfortable chair, so why make such a big deal of it ? I usually choose to care little about others. But when even the dead come back to life, what choice is left ? Mokuton Immortal Naruto
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone. I am not new in the fanfiction world, far from it, but this one is my first in English as it is not my native language. I tried to minimize the mistakes, but hey, bear with me.

I watched Game of Thrones not too long ago, and as I am fan of Naruto (the character), well, here we are. This story was supposed to be in French at first, but I could not make a good enough translation from the Game of Thrones Universe.

My reason for this fiction? Until now, I am still unsure if I am a huge fan of Game of Thrones or if I hate the show because it keeps frustrating me. So, I decided to take the Game of Thrones' elements I liked and venture this frustration away with this fanfiction.

If someone is interested in becoming my Beta Reader, why not? I never required such a thing before, but this is my first fiction in English so… You can recommend yourself, but I am still not sure if I am going to pick someone or not.

Disclaimer (and I am writing it only once, no more) : I do not own Naruto or Game of Thrones. This story is the seed of my imagination.

Chapter 1

****** Neither God nor Demon ******

 _There is no force stronger than Death. Death consumes and annihilates us all. Only Time might be an equal force, but even of that I am not sure. And both are so intimately linked that I wouldn't be able to clearly distinguished one from the other._

 _Death is impartial. Everyone must one day meet her. Be peasant, heir prince, blacksmith son or even king. Sooner or later, your turn will come._

 _I'd like to think that there is not a more absolute truth. That Death is permanent and unavoidable. I wouldn't wish for a better, truer, verity. And I would like to believe that even me, one day, I will have to face Death. I would gladly throw away all my thoughts to believe with all my heart that Death is the greatest force of all._

 _But surely, sadly, ultimately, I know the truth._

 _We keep saying that to make sense of Death, you have to consider Life. That one cannot exist without the other._

 _What do you do, I beg of you, when even the force of Death cannot end you? When Death's arms are powerless against an even greater force?_

 _If you cannot die… does it mean that you cannot live?_

****** Neither God nor Demon ******

Calendar of the Seven Kingdoms, Year 282, Westeros.

The Robert Baratheon's rebellion kept going with promise of a brief but no less bloody contest. Some among the Seven families already chose their side. Others were still in the gray area, allying in the shadow to one or the other side, sometimes both. Among them was the Lannister House presently ruled by Tywin Lannister and current Hand of the King. For sure, none of those Families would hold back anything to get their piece of the pie in the end of the war.

Or so was the logical reason Cersei could think about in order to explain her current captivity. She did not believe in the bandit show that those men performed in order to lock her in this cell in… in fact, where was it exactly? In a dungeon? A cave?

She found out that she did not really care in the end. For all that matters, she could even be in Essos for all she knew.

One sure thing was that the bandits who took her were not some random second swords. Were they working for the Mad King to prevent the rebellion of his Hand? Or for the rebellion to have a leverage in the war? There could even be a third party that she did not know about. In the end, she could only trust her family to help her out of here. At fifteen, nearly sixteen, she was already well aware of how the world she was living in was working.

More precisely, she could only trust Jaime to come and rescue her. And maybe her father… even if she doubted that it would be out of kindness of his heart.

So, during her captivity, she waited in the darkness of her cell. At least, she thought, it could have been far worse than what she was living. The men who took her could have raped her, hit her or cut a leg or some fingers as proof of her captivity. They did not even damage a single of her beautiful blond hair. They only chose to put her in this cell before going doing whatever they could have been doing. Only two guards stayed to keep an eye on her. She tried once or twice to speak to them and learn some piece of information, but all she received were a glare and silence.

Once she was rescued, she would order to have them all killed swiftly. Some sort of reward for their behavior at least.

She turned around on the floor where she was laying on and came to face a pair of mesmerizing sky blue eyes.

She nearly let out a scream. She stared wide-eyed at the stranger who was sitting on the floor in her cell, a small smile on his lips.

What the hell?

She moved back away from the man until she was hitting the wall. A pointless reaction, no doubt, but it was more some sort of impulse than anything else.

How had this man succeeded in entering her cell without her noticing? She had not really been focused on her surrounding but she thought she would have at least noted his entrance. There was only one door, and she had been staring at it the whole time. And she was sure that there was no one in her cell before that.

Well, almost sure, she mentally corrected.

She shakily sent a look to her guards outside of her cell. They seemed both asleep on their wooden chair.

Strange.

She took a hold on her breath to calm down before inspecting with a critical eye the stranger. Without a doubt, his appearance only was particularly interesting. He possessed the blue eyes of the House Tully. Blond hairs that was not without recalling a curious blending between Lannister and Targaryen. The face of a Stark and a body midway between Martell and Arryn.

No forgetting the three strange marks on each of his cheeks, like some kind of scratch.

He wore black fur boots and brown leather gloves. The rest of his body was kept hidden under a very large dark green winter cloak made in a material she could not precisely identify. It looked like an amalgam of leaves, fur and even bird feathers.

His face seemed to indicate that he was maybe four or five years her elder.

Who was this man?

"Who are you?" she said, vocalizing her thoughts.

He smiled at her to the point that she could see his clean white teeth. He had to come from a noble family then.

"You can call me Naruto little girl. Still I thought it was common courtesy to introduce yourself first during this kind of presentation, ne?

She eyed at him critically. If he was with her kidnappers, no doubt he already knew about her.

"I am Cersei Lannister".

He chuckled a bit in response to the tone she was using. A mighty princess no doubt.

"Ah… the name sounds kinda familiar? Have we already met each other?"

She stared at him. He had to be joking, right?

"I am the daughter of Tywin Lannister, Hand of the king, Head of House Lannister, Lord of Casterly Rock, Warden of the West, Lord Paramount of the Westerland and Protector of the Realm."

Naruto eyed at her, slightly amused.

"Whoa, so many titles for some duch. Although I didn't ask for your father, only you, you know. What can I do with the name of some guy who is not even here?"

Cersei thought that she might as well have grown a second head. She sent him a glare that could have frozen the tundra.

"… Why are you here?"

"Mmh… good question. I am not entirely sure myself. My first answer would be to meet with a pretty girl. Maybe the o almighty gods wanted me to come here. Maybe I just followed a black cat and lost my way. Or maybe I couldn't keep myself from meeting the Princess in distress. It was always one of my fantasies when I was young. To rescue the o so beautiful princess while riding on my white horse. Kinda pathetic, don't you think?"

He chuckled, and despite herself, Cersei couldn't hold a hollow smile. She frowned immediately when she noticed it. What in the name of the Seven was happening to her? The man in front of her was probably one of her kidnappers. A little bit crazy though but a kidnapper nonetheless.

You do not make friend with your kidnapper, unless it was a plot to get out of his grip. It was an unwritten and logical rule based on common sense. But her smile, during one second, she couldn't retain it.

Who was that man?

"What do you want from me? Are you working with my abductors?"

He stared at her and let a small smile light his face before letting it fade away.

"I am not working with anyone. The day I receive order from someone will be the day the world ends".

He kept himself from smiling at that particular idea.

"I am not with the men who kidnapped you. I'm just interested in talking to you, little one".

For a reason unknown to her, the title made her frown unhappily. It was not that she appreciated the label, far from it. But ordinarily, she would not let such petty things bother her to the point to show a physical reaction. Especially in front of someone as doubtful as this man.

She let loose her arms, seeing that he was not on the edge to approach her. Even if he was, there was little she could have done. He did not seem to carry any weapon or armor but his body was built in the warrior way, showing his well-developed muscles even under his large clothes.

"What do you want to talk about?"

"I don't know yet. You can say I was sort of guided here so… at present, I would just like to know with who I'm dealing with."

"… What do you want to talk about?" she repeated.

A pause. Naruto blinked as his mind registered the question. He seemed to think it over several seconds, his head tilting left, then right, before smiling.

"What is your dream, sweetheart?"

She eyed at him dangerously. She was beginning to have a pretty accurate idea of who she was dealing with so she decided to totally ignore the question.

"…Are you some kind of wizard or magician? I met someone who claimed to be a witch before. She pretended being able to foresee future events."

She paused for a moment. A nasty smile distorted her face.

"I ordered to have her killed after telling me my future".

To her slight surprise, Naruto did not event flinch. He just stared at her in thought, like he lost himself into another world someway.

He did not know that this particular magic had already been activated… how long had it been since the last time? Eight hundred years or something like that, he thought. He was glad to learn that Shion's power was not totally lost after all. But it meant that magic had already reappeared in the world… was he too late?

In any case, was it the reason why his avatar beyond the wall had pointed his attention toward this young woman? To show him that magic already had arisen?

It seemed a little bit overacted and pointless. Why not just lead him to a current magic user? Was there something else special about this girl?

"An interesting story" he simply commented, thoughtful.

Cersei did not let his stoic answer stopped her in her reasoning. This behavior change was more a proof to her theory than anything else.

"So, what's your power o great wizard then? You can foresee things too? Or fly in the sky? Breath under water?"

He chuckled in a way that Cersei found strangely irritating. Was he mocking her? Again, she was remembered the fact that ordinarily, those kinds of reaction did not even force her to bat an eye.

"Mmh, no, nothing like that".

Well, not anymore, he mentally corrected. But he was certainly not going to let her know about that.

He plunged his hand into his coat and pull out a tiny brown sphere. After further inspection, Cersei reached the conclusion that it was in fact a plant seed.

"Behold, little one!" Naruto ordered while approaching his hand to her sight.

In front of her eyes wide-open, the plant seed grew in no time. Less than a second later, a wonderful white rose stood in the man's hand. Naruto reached out for her to take the flower. She grabbed it delicately and stared at it in awe. Even in King's Landing gardens, she had not seen such wonderful blossom.

"I can stimulate the energy within living beings", he told her. "It comes from growing plants to heal animals and even people".

At its fullest capacity, he could even create trees or plants. But he did not really need to tell her about that for the moment. Mokuton and all chakra related subjects were lost a long time ago anyway.

The next question she asked him was not exactly the one he had expected. Nonetheless, it was not totally unexpected either.

"Can you bring back the dead?"

A pause. Ten seconds passed before he answered.

"No".

Cersei glanced at him. She had to have felt his slight hesitation. Fortunately, she did not push him for further information on the matter.

Smart kid.

He decided to answer in a more honest way.

"Not in the way you would like. The result would not be pretty, believe me".

She did with a frown.

He mentally confirmed his previous thought. Smart kid indeed. He decided to investigate a little bit more. It was not like he had better things to do at present.

"Who did you lost?"

She hesitated, without surprise, but decided to tell him even so. After all, he just shared something that she considered a tremendous secret with her. A little bit of honesty could allow her to learn a bit more about this strange person. Growing up, she made the principle "there is always a plot within the plot" a familiar notion to her understanding. She learnt to manipulate and use emotion, people and even herself as a mean to an end.

However, no matter how hard she tried to suppress it, it was only an excuse here. She wanted to tell him the truth, and she did not know why. It was like if some gods above were guiding her mind, telling her to trust this man.

"My mom".

Naruto did not respond immediately. He observed calmly the turmoil of emotion behind those emerald eyes. He did not really notice it at first, but the girl was surely an astonishing beauty in the making. She was still young but he could already see signs of a stunning beauty.

He sighed and approached her slowly in order to not frighten her. He sat on the stone bed in the cell next to the sitting form of Cersei still on the floor. He then gently put his hand on top of her head with a small smile.

This time, Cersei did not back down. She still eyed at him carefully on every move he made though.

"Sorry about that" he finally said.

"Did you lost someone too?" she asked, curious in the emotions that were floating in his eyes. She could also use that as a leverage in order to establish a connection between them.

She had quickly noticed that the man in front of her was a really bad liar. More than that, he could not even keep in check his emotion. His face was like an open book for her to read. For her who had grown up in an atmosphere of liar, manipulation, secret and conspiracy, it was a golden opportunity to exploit. Inwardly, she felt bad about that.

This man was so different from all the others. He did not seem to have any scheme in mind. He was like the gentle mother she never knew and the caring father she dreamt to have as a child.

Unfortunately for him, she was not a child anymore. She was fifteen. People could underestimate her because of her age but she took that as an opportunity to better use them. And if necessary, she would use that man. He could help her out of here. She could use his power to help her obtain the Iron Throne.

She would crush anything standing in her way, be it this man or anyone else. He was probably around twenty years old… if necessary, she would gladly use her body to make him her puppet. The fact that she never met more handsome man before was icing on the cake.

Naruto smiled sadly at her question. She immediately crushed the guilt she felt rising within her chest.

"I lost a lot of people, little one. More than you could count. Those who were once close to me are no more".

He gently petted her head and looked away from her. Cersei felt butterfly in her lungs and heat melting her cheeks. Her resolve seemed to melt like snow in summer, but she forced herself out of the feeling.

"I never knew my parents" he said. "They died the day I was born. But even without meeting them, I knew they both loved me very much".

He turned his head to face her. Sky blue eyes met emerald ones and Cersei felt her heart miss a beat.

"You do not need to mourn for the lost loved ones. In their own way, they always keep a keen eye on you. The only thing you can do for them is to not forget their memory and keep going on life as if they were still here watching over you".

Caring. Loving. Wholehearted.

No matter how hard she tried to justify it, Cersei knew that she was fighting a lost battle. She would never persuade this man to be some sort of puppet in her plot. He was too gentle to be a part of some dark scheme she could be planning.

His words and voice were strong and captivating. No doubt he could convince people in the blink of an eye if he wanted to. It was a quality she was particularly fond of. She knew that she needed that in order to achieve her dream.

His voice, his charisma, his tender authority… for her, this was without a doubt more appealing and frightening than anything else. In this case, even she was falling for it.

The worst part was that she was almost glad she did.

Almost.

He was way too naïve.

"What about the ones responsible for their death?" she murmured slowly. "Do you not want to see them dead? Or would you rather let them walk free unpunished for their crimes?"

He remained silent for ten seconds and seemed to think carefully for his answer.

"I don't really know. I suppose it's really up to the person. I was always the one to provide second chance. I would confront the person and ask him his reasons for doing what he did. I always discovered that they were not particularly different than I. I killed some, true, but I always came to understand part of their choice".

"So, you let some of the ones who wronged you walk away. It's a coward and weak apology for the dead" she summed up somewhat disgusted. She would never embrace this way of thinking.

"The dead are dead. You can avenge them but in reality, it doesn't change anything for them. You can only prevent others for feeling the same way you felt by killing the ones eager to murder again".

There. A lost battle, she knew it. She did not even know why she tried to persuade him. She would better think of some way to convince him to help her get out of here.

Before she could change the topic, he came up with another question.

"Your mother was killed by someone?" he demanded.

"…She died giving birth to my younger brother. A dwarf" she informed matter-of-factly. No point in conveying her revulsion for the imp. She was growing tired of those debates. There was nothing for her to gain from him. He was way too convinced in his own belief.

"I see" Naruto said simply.

A dwarf, huh? Interesting. Maybe he could pay him a visit someday. For reasons still unknown to him, dwarves were often bearer of magic, be it spectacular or invisible to the naked eye. The fact that he was a member of one of the seven great families was also a genetic predisposition.

"By the way, you didn't answer my question earlier. What's your dream?"

She immediately knew the response. It was not really a secret. She did not cry it out loud, but most members in her family already had an idea.

"I want to be queen of Westeros. Have the power and give birth to children that I could trust with my life and cherish more than anything".

He sent her a tired smile that she did not comprehend.

For Naruto, it was particularly sad to consider what the world became through the eyes of this young girl. Did she need children to finally be able to trust someone?

The Game of Thrones was truly worrisome. Was it time to end it? He lost a lot of his former power, but it should be achievable for him.

"Well… I think that will be all for now" he concluded as he stood up.

Cersei went all sharp. She stood up too and grabbed him by the arm.

"Wait! You can't leave me in here! I don't even know where I am!" she shot him.

Naruto smiled brightly at her. He plunged his arm into his coat and pull out another plant seed.

"Your brother is on his way here as we speak. Don't worry too much sweetheart. He will be there in a couple of minutes".

She eyed at him carefully, trying to determine on whether or not she could trust his words and let the hope fill her up. Finding no clue to prove he was lying, she let go his arm off her grip.

He then took the seed in his hand. Like for the flower, it transformed into a wood bracelet of beautiful shape. Naruto felt her curious glance and smiled before giving it to her.

"This seed bracelet is a little bit more special than the flower one. If you think of me while holding it, I will know about it no matter how far I am".

He paused for a second.

"If your life or the life of one of your most precious people is in danger and you have no way to save it, use this and I will come. I make no guarantee, but I swear to at least come and try to help you sweetheart".

Cersei widened her eyes, realizing what a promise this man just made to her. The gesture was wholehearted and so pure… She did not even doubt him. He was really one of a kind.

While she tried to reach and thank him, maybe stop him, clatter suddenly filled the room. She turned her head and was transported of delight with the sight of her twin brother. Jaime Lannister had just finished killing the last of the two men who were guarding her before turning his head in her direction.

When Cersei turned back to search for Naruto who was here less than ten seconds ago, in her one-door cell, all she grasped was thin air.

****** Neither God nor Demon ******

Naruto walked along the road toward the North. His goal for now was far beyond the wall, where his avatar took residence. It was time to have a short talk with him. On his way, he mentally cursed for the absence of dragons in those trouble eras. How long had it been since he did not see one of them? Some centuries at least, he calculated. Despite the problems they caused, they were still his favorite way of travelling long distance back in the day. Now, he had to spend at least several months just to go from one point in Westeros to another.

It was beyond troublesome.

The road he was following was one outside of the main ones. He wasn't particularly fond of people in crowd. This was even truer in these periods of war. In his opinion, one person was more perceptive and intelligent alone than when he was surrounded by others. He was then susceptible to adhere to the public majority and its opinion. And this opinion was often stupid. Team spirit? More like one spirit split between the team's members. Small groups of people were ok in his book and he even welcomed other judgment. But crowds were just stupid and misguided by two or three persons. Like some flock led by ranchers to slaughter.

To get back to the subject, he was following a narrow path deep in the forest. It had to be some kind of farmer road. He could only perceive sound of nature and nothing else.

It felt good.

Of course, it was not meant to last.

This serenity was soon broken by a scream… a woman's scream to be more specific.

He frowned.

The shout came from a different direction than the one he was following but he decided to go take a look anyway. It was not like he was in any kind of hurry. He deviated from the road and crossed some part of the forest. After a couple of minutes, he finally came out to see in front of him a medium-sized house. Some kind of tavern he guessed.

He did not hear any other scream since the first one and decided to go check inside. He opened the door, some giggles reaching his ears as he did so.

The sight he came onto was not a pleasant one.

He did not even blink but his eyes hardened.

A fat man was laying in a bloodbath on the floor. Probably the innkeeper, he guessed. Two others young men were near him, their throat cut. A middle-aged woman was on a table lifeless with legs apart and naked. Three young women, the youngest one no older than twelve, were stuck naked to the wall. They were obviously dead and had been raped before murdered.

Finally, eleven men in armor and uniform were giggling and talking loudly in the hall. One just finished buttoning his pants when Naruto rested his gaze on him.

The blond did not know who these men were. He could speculate that they were probably from one side or the other in the rebellion. But he did not really care for now.

Why would he? For him, those eleven men were already dead. They were just not aware of it yet.

From under his large dark green coat, he took out a stick of wood no more than two feet long. The staff was thin and did not seem to be capable of enduring the slightest breeze.

Naruto seized it in his right hand and slowly approached the first standing man among the eleven. His left hand stayed hidden inside the cloak.

The eleven men noticed him several meters before he reached his first target. They nearly broke into laughter when they noticed the stick of wood in his hand and the shady look over his eyes.

"Hey kid! You missed your chance here! We just finished the last one of them. Too bad for you cherry boy!"

The one who spoke was his first target. From the corner of his eye, Naruto noticed that all of his companions were laughing hard at his comment.

In consequence, none of them saw what happened.

Naruto bypassed his first target without another glance in his direction. To all the others in the room, their companion had suddenly stopped chortling. His face was now dead blank and his body still.

Without a sound, his head felt from his shoulders.

One down.

When the ten men finally came to the conclusion that their comrade was dead, Naruto's hand already ended his swift motion near the head of his second target. Soundlessly, a second head joined the one already on the floor.

The sounds of swords put out of their sheath echoed in the tavern. But already, the head of a third man felt down.

Naruto moved like a death ripper, his face blank and eyes lifeless. Another one felt before he could even raise his blade.

Four down. Seven more to go.

Seeing the slaughter taking place in front of their terrified eyes, the remaining seven men decided to gather themselves in a corner of the hall. Naruto approached them without the slightest hesitation. His steps were calm and his breath under control.

Two men were brave enough to make a move forward. Their sword raised in the air went down toward his head. Naruto raised his stick and block them both. Only one hand was enough to contain the strength from the two grown men. His stick did not falter.

From under his cloak, he pulled out his left hand with another stick in it. He promptly pierced the heart of the man on his right with it. As soon as the pressure lessened on his stick holding both swords away, he tilted it sideways.

The remaining sword slipped on the staff while the man lost balance. Immediately, Naruto decapitated him with his left stick.

Six down. Five more to go.

For the five remaining soldiers, the blond appeared as an unmovable force. With two sticks, deadly moves and without batting an eye, he took care of six men in full armor with blades. He did not even seem to have put any effort in it. It was like watching him walking calmly toward them. There just happened to be a bloody road after passing.

In a desperate action, four men suddenly ran toward him. Two were attacking him. The other two wanted to take advantage of the distraction and bypass him toward the exit.

The last one of the five men stepped back until his back was hitting the wall.

He was probably cleverer than the others, Naruto simply guessed.

One sword came from above while the other one sliced the air from his left side. Naruto sidestepped to avoid the first one and jumped above the second one. In the air, he carefully eyed at the two men who were trying to bypass him. He completed one full revolution on himself and carved in the process the two flying men.

Without a sound, their heads fell down.

Then, Naruto let the gravity bring him back to the ground. While doing it, he smashed under his feet both swords belonging to the attacking men.

Immediately, each of his sticks were piercing the heart of one soldier. The two of them quickly joined their dead comrades lying down on the floor.

Ten down. One more to go.

Naruto approached the last remaining soldier inside the hall. This one had let go of his sword and was wetting himself, begging for life on his knees. With one look, the blond immortal separated his head from his body.

All down.

Naruto sighed. He stared at the living room that was probably not too long ago full of joy. Now, it was a bloody mess.

Without another sound, he decided to bury all of the corpses.

There were lots of things he could tolerate. Rape and torture for fun were not among them. He could understand murder. He would be a hypocrite if he did not. He was probably the one in all history, past, present and surely future, who had killed the most.

But enjoying the suffering of others and taking advantage of their weakness was not something he was willing to accept. It was the reason why he would always try to end a person life in the quickest way. No fancy move needed. He would not torture even the worst man on earth for fun. To prove an important point or obtain some information, yes. But not for fun. If not by pity for the man, at least by pity toward himself.

He took comfort in thinking that he was not a total monster.

Not yet.

****** Neither God nor Demon ******

Naruto eyed at the direwolf with a raised eyebrow.

He had just crossed the wall and was now spending his first night in the middle of the woods. He brought with him a huge package of food. He knew how difficult it was to find something to eat in those lands under snow. Not that it would kill him to not eat anything, but he preferred to have a full stomach. So, he had started a fire and had put some meat to grill. He could have built a full house with his Mokuton, but he had not wanted to be spotted by just anyone. The probability was small but still existent.

And just as he was going to pull his meal out of the fire and eat it, a grown-sized gray direwolf had suddenly appeared from the forest. Now, he was just sitting still, his hand holding a piece of meat suspended just in front of his wide-open mouth. A piece of meat that the newcomer seemed to find particularly interesting apparently.

Strangely, the direwolf did not seem to want to move. She, because it was a she, was just staring at him without breaking a nerve.

Naruto had to admit, he just met a strange new companion.

Slowly, Naruto closed his mouth before holding out the food. He eyed at the direwolf, then the meat, and then again the direwolf. He moved the meat to the left. The direwolf eyes followed the food. He moved it to the right. The predator's eyes kept following.

Naruto sighed and threw away the piece of meat. The direwolf reached for it while it was still in midair and ate it with a quick shift.

"Hum, impressive" He commented wryly.

He took another piece of meat packed in paper from underneath his cloak. He eyed at the direwolf who returned serenely his stare. He sighed again and took another pack. He removed the container and threw it in the flames. He then eyed at both pieces of meat in his hands, then the direwolf.

"You prefer it cooked or not?" He demanded with a raised eyebrow. The mammal eyed at him, the piece of meat, the fire and then back at him. Naruto nodded and put both pieces on the fire.

"Whoa. You have some yummy taste, ne? Never met a direwolf who prefers cooked meat before. I suppose it was bound to happen one day or another".

He waited patiently and turned the meat. In front of him, the direwolf approached and stretched out on the other side of the fire. A couple of minutes later, Naruto pull the meat out of the fire. He threw one piece to the female direwolf who immediately swallowed it like a snack. She then turned her head in his direction, staring at the remaining piece of meat in Naruto's hand.

The blond twitched.

"Ah no! This one is mine! I am a young man in the springtime of his youth! I deserve some meat at least!"

The direwolf seemed to raise an inexistent eyebrow. A vein popped on Naruto forehead.

"Of course I am a youthful young man! Don't you see my handsome face and perfect built?

The direwolf did not move, but Naruto could swear having seen her rolled her eyes.

"Tch, cheeky brat! No respect for their elders I see" he muttered darkly.

Naruto then bitted his meat under the wary eye of the direwolf. While eating, the animal never took her eyes off him. She stared at him until his last bit and then lost all interest in the blond. She unbent herself before closing her eyes. All the while, Naruto never stopped muttering under his breath about "disrespectful puppies who think of already being grown-up and should learn to show some proper respect".

****** Neither God nor Demon ******

"What about Snow White?" Naruto asked while walking across some deserted lands covered by snow.

A growl was his answer.

He was now far in the North, a long way from all lands covered in anything other than snow and rocks. It had been two months since he crossed the wall and since then, the female direwolf who he met on his first day had kept following him.

It was not a problem for him. He could grow trees and so have fruits or vegetable anytime. It was not like it was compulsory for him to eat anyway. He was dealing with the cold rather well and was sleeping like a baby every night in a house of wood that he would destroy the next day. He was far enough from the human territory beyond the wall to not be spotted, or so he hoped. He lost himself once or twice already, but it was just because he wanted to do his trip in the adventurous way. In a nutshell, he was not using anything but stars to help him travel.

On a side note, he quickly found out that in a land where the sky was always cloudy, astrology was not very helpful.

The direwolf seemed fine too. She sometimes disappeared from his line of sight for a day or two but would always come back with a dear, a rabbit or some other food. Apparently, she could also eat fruits and vegetables even if it was not her favorite dish.

The only problem that they had encountered so far, in Naruto's opinion, was to find a name for the female direwolf. He came up with quite a lot, something that seemed to bother the proud animal for a reason way past over his head. Was it his fault that she did not like 'Cheeky Brat', 'Rox Buster' or 'Emo Wolf'?

"Well, like it or not, but we need to find you a name. I can't call you 'direwolf' or 'you' all the time you know".

Naruto ignored the growl that probably meant something along the line of 'not until you find a fitting name for my royal majesty'. He quickly learnt that because he met her when she was just about to end her growth, she was quite the prideful one. Well, it was not like he did not know the type. In retrospective, she was particularly enjoyable to be around even if she was lacking a good sense of humor.

She never laughed to his jokes damn it! They were good ones though.

Naruto looked forward onto the road they were following. They were close, he could sense it. Just beyond that cliff, he thought. Or maybe the next one. Unless it was the one they bypassed three days ago… Well, no better adventure than the one whose you do not know the end.

When they reached the top of their ascent, a bright smile lightened his face. By his side, even the direwolf could not suppress a look of awe.

In front of them was the biggest Weirwood tree ever on top of a mountain. Its red leaves were shining brightly thanks to a ray of the sun that was especially focused on the spot. Its white wood was unaffected by elements or time. At the bottom of the tree was a large cave dug in the mountain that Naruto knew was overfilled with roots.

"Aha! I told you it was here! And you, you were like 'Naruto, we are so lost' or 'you have no idea where we are, right?' But I knew it was right here since the beginning!"

The female direwolf completely ignored him and began walking toward the Weirwood tree. Naruto twitched but said nothing, following her in her tract. After crossing a flat ground without incident, they came in front of the cave. Naruto entered without hesitation but the direwolf seemed uncertain at first. She finally settled down to follow when she saw Naruto send her a mocking wink. She was in no way afraid! Cautious, yes. Afraid, certainly not.

After passing the entrance, they came in what seemed like a labyrinth of roots and rocks. Naruto made his way without a pause, the direwolf following diligently behind him. They kept going for about five minutes before finally coming to a stop in a larger room.

A small smile enlightened Naruto's face as he was staring at the mass of roots in front of him. The direwolf tensed, sensing a faint presence in here other than herself and her annoying companion. But no matter how hard she looked, she could not pinpoint it.

The roots moved suddenly around, revealing the figure of an old man who seemed to be directly connected to the roots. His face was the epitome of oldness. He wore a brown pall and a cane was resting in his hand.

Naruto coolly approached him to sit down on a root next to the old man.

Wait. Did he have to call him an old man who looked old? Because he was way older than this kid of an old man.

"Hello Raven! How are you? Still busy taking root, ne?" Naruto teased.

"…Please, stop it dad. It's still not funny".

He paused and sighed aloud. He eyed at Naruto before staring at the direwolf who was accompanying him.

"I see you have met some pleasant company. What is your name, young one?"

The animal eyed at him warily but with evident curiosity. After ten seconds, she let out a growl.

Raven chuckled.

"I see. You don't have a name, ne? So, what about I give you one? For instance, what do you think about… Storm Flake?"

The direwolf seemed to widen her eyes slightly before contemplating the name. She then sent him another growl, seeming rather happy.

"Storm Flake it is" Raven smiled softly.

All the while, Naruto eyed at the event ongoing with apparent dejection. He went in a corner to trace some imaginary circle in the dirt, calling upon the total unyouthfulness of life.

"Dad, please. Stop your mourning! We have more important matters to discuss" the old man who looked old criticized.

Naruto sighed before standing fully. His piercing sky blue eyes did not show of any mischief. They were focused and filled with graveness that the now named Storm Flakes had not seen once during the two months she had been patronizing the blond man.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you all for the reviews. I answer here some questions that were asked after the previous chapter.

I only watched the Game of Thrones' TV show, so don't expect from me to use things only found in the books, sorry guys. There might be some, but it's doubtful.

Naruto will not be Godlike. He is strong and has some powers, but due to certain events, he is now not so powerful. Naruto is the one from the manga, just in a future time. It will be explained later.

I like Cersei a lot and I am glad to know that some share my taste. Lots of people consider her as a monster but I don't think so. She is a complex character with good and bad sides. Of course, I do not deny that she manipulates lots of people and is particularly power hungry. But if you saw her dad, she had in reality little choice in the matter. Worse, she was forced waiting to have children to finally be able to truly love/trust someone. She grew up in a hard place as a woman and had to adapt. The only thing I don't particularly enjoy about her is her hatred toward Tyrion. I think that this hatred is not really well justified in that case, she is not really the kind. She is a being of reason, and there is no real logical reason for her hatred toward Tyrion.

This is a fan fiction, so I adapt the events to my liking to write the story. If certain events are different from the original (for instance, the origin of the guy in the tree), there is an explanation.

I think it is important to point out that the TV show begins in Year 298.

****** Neither God nor Demon ******

Chapter 2

****** Neither God nor Demon ******

Calendar of the Seven Kingdoms, Year 286. Westeros, King's Landing.

The flu. A common yet deadly disease that affected farmers like nobles. It caused roughly ten thousand deaths each year in Westeros. And a week ago, it killed the heir prince, son of King Robert Baratheon and Queen Cersei Baratheon.

The King forgot all of his duty for a couple of day and drank again and again to forget or lessen the pain. He collapsed several times and rejected all attempts of comfort even from his closest friends. Cersei, his own wife, was no exception.

Not that the queen really cared about her husband. She just lost her first born child while he was no older than two years old. She locked herself in her room for the past week. The only people she met were her twin brother Jamie Lannister who just passed to try and comfort her. She was particularly grateful for his gesture. The other one she also kept an eye on was her second son, Joffrey Baratheon who was just a few months old.

She knew that Joffrey was in no way the son of her husband, Robert Baratheon. He was the seed of an incestuous relationship between her and her twin brother. He did not have any right to the crown. Nonetheless, she was going to take care of him with all her might. After all, she swore to make him the true heir. And she did not want to suffer such a loss again.

But even if her recent dead son was the child of a man she felt only disgust for, she still loved him very much. Perhaps even more than she loved Joffrey. After all, he was her first one.

A hand suddenly appeared on her shoulder. She jumped with surprise and turned her emerald eyes toward the stranger. Seeing those sky blue eyes and a face that had not even aged a day since the first time she met him, she felt on the verge of tears. He was a reminiscent of the past, a past in which her son was still alive. She did not even feel angry for his delay and the broken promise.

"Sorry for your loss" Naruto just muttered.

She did not know what made her move, but she ran straight into his arms to hug the life out of him. Naruto did not flinch and just let her cry on his chest. After a minute, he led her to her bed. They both sat on the large royal mattress while Cersei took a hold on her breathing. She stopped crying even if her eyes were still all red. She removed herself from Naruto's arms and stared in the air in front of her, unfocused.

"You are late" she simply stated. Her voice conveyed no emotion.

"I know. I was very far from King's Landing when I sensed your call. I immediately left, but the time it took me to come here was too much. It's not a very good apology, but I want you to know that I am sincerely sorry".

Naruto sighed. He just crossed back the wall when he sensed the call, letting Storm Flake behind him for now. The direwolf seemed to have met another member of her species, a male one. He did not want to separate them while coming here. She could even have slow him down. He did not catch any break since the moment he received the call from Cersei. He had not eaten, drunk or slept for nearly two weeks and had been running the whole time since the moment he learnt about the heir prince disease. He would survive for sure, but he felt the mental tiredness.

But what was a child life compared to a little bit of fatigue from an immortal?

"…Stay here, with me" Cersei begged weakly. "If you stay in King's Landing, this will never happen again".

She was beyond doubt heartbroken. Her tears could not be more sincere and her pain faked. But even in those circumstances, she could take advantage of the situation. Naruto could cure her children in the future and be a stepping stone for more power and prestige. Even she was slowly falling for him, in a self-centered attraction way. The others would stand no chance.

Since the first time she met him, four years ago, she had crossed him three other times. All of those times were when he came to King's Landing to act as a healer during a couple of day before disappearing. She heard that he never lost a patient, no matter the level of injury. Each time, he came to see her and talk a bit, nothing really important. But even with those rare visits, he was slowly but surely making a place inside her heart. They never had anything sexually related, not even a kiss, but she was at least aware of her emotion.

Each time, she tried to make him stay here. Each time, she failed. Always with the same excuse.

"… I am sorry little one. But I have some important business ongoing in the North. Something that could be a real threat to all Westeros, perhaps even beyond the sea".

"…You always say that, but never really talk about it. What's in the North so important for you not staying here?"

He sent her a small tender smile that melted her heart. She immediately knew that she would not success in making him stay this time again.

"Sorry sweetheart, but it's better for you if you don't know about it. I hope that you or your children will never have to worry about that particular business".

The answer made her frown but she accepted it nonetheless. She came to understand quickly that Naruto was a complex person with lots of responsibilities, be it toward himself of toward others.

Slowly, Naruto stood up. Seeing him move, Cersei immediately grabbed him in a crushing hug from behind.

"Don't leave. Not tonight. Stay with me for the night. Please" she muttered, pressing her well-developed chest against his back.

Naruto felt his cheeks get hotter and hotter. He forced his body to not respond to his instinct and sighed before turning around.

"Cersei. You are a married woman. Please, don't do something that you might regret later".

Her fidelity toward her husband was the last thing the Queen had in mind at the moment. She responded even so.

"I don't love my husband Naruto. I married him only for politics and prestige, like most of nobles. But I love you".

A lie that raised guilt in her chest. She instantly trampled it.

Without letting him the time to think about it, she stuck her lips on his own and immediately took advantage of his open mouth. She rolled her tongue around and enjoyed fully the emotion she felt rising in her chest. While acting, she placed her hand on the back of his head to leave him no loophole.

At first, Naruto did not know how to respond. He was no novice in the matter. He had more than several lifetimes of practice behind him in a twenty-year old body after all. He did not have any kind of sexual relationship in perhaps twenty year or so, but compared to how long he had lived, it was peanuts. It was rather because of the North problem that he did not really take the time for such thing. He never had any experience with a married queen before, but he supposed there was always a first time. He admitted having a small crush on Cersei, but she was still just a child in his eyes. She was only nineteen.

He had to confess, he was not really fair on the matter. Everyone was just a child in his eyes. But knowing someone when she was a child and having sex with her afterwards when she was an adult was not totally forgotten.

He still took ten seconds to respond accordingly.

Cersei let a moan escaped her lips when Naruto replied to her action. And what a reply it was! If he could not persuade a woman with words alone, no doubt she couldn't run away from his grasp. It was just a kiss and already she felt her chest pounding wildly with excitation.

Naruto then lowered his hands on her back until they were on her bottom. He lifted her and carried her in bed without breaking the kiss. He took off his dark green winter cloak.

Not wanting him to have the upper hand, Cersei took off her top and bra before forcing his face on her breast. He massaged them delicately at first before increasing the rate. He then moved his right hand, entering her half-removed dress and panties. He massaged her entrance a couple of minutes before entering one, then two fingers.

Cersei could not retain several quiet moans at this point from escaping her lips and she sensed herself becoming wetter and wetter. She hardened her grip on Naruto's hair and moved her hips up and down to further the pleasure she was feeling.

He must have been with plenty of women to learn to procure women such pleasure, she guessed. It was tremendous. A hint of jealousy stung her heart at the assumption, but she squashed it immediately. She was in no position to give him some lecture.

"Ah…ah…ah Narut-ahh"

When she felt herself on the verge of finally coming, Naruto suddenly stopped. She stared wide-eyes and mouth agape at him before anger raised in her when she saw the smile on his lips.

She was going to kill him, slowly and painfully.

Before she could speak, Naruto ended taking off her dress and her wet panties. He removed his top which left him bare-chested. Cersei had to hold on a drool from escaping her mouth at the perfect sight. He then moved to kneel between her legs. When Cersei finally understood his purpose, his mouth was already on her lower lips, licking wildly.

The Queen bit her lips to retain her whine. She grabbed the top of his head and pushed him further into her entrance while her legs got tangled beside his neck and back. He was literally crushed on her lower lips. Not that he seemed to care as he kept licking with greed between her legs.

"Ah… ah… Naru-ahhhhhhh!"

This, time, when Cersei felt like coming, she did not hesitate to trample Naruto on her entrance. He deprived her of pleasure once, not twice. She crushed him for nearly twenty seconds after her orgasm before finally letting him go. Naruto was not in any kind of hurry, consciously liking her entrance and his fingers of any fluids. She felt multiple shivers on all of her body at the action.

"Thank you for the meal" Naruto said teasingly, still sucking his fingers.

He then moved and kissed her tenderly on the lips. It was not a deep kiss, but it was enough to make Cersei know about his feelings. Even Jaime and certainly not her husband could convey such pure emotion. She felt protected and cared at the same time, something that she thought would never happen again after her mother death. She loved her children, but she was the one giving emotion, not the one receiving.

Consequently, it made the Queen remember why he was here in the first place. The memory of her dead son brought back tears in her eyes. Still naked, she embraced slowly Naruto who petted her on the back.

He knew the feeling of having his child die in front of him. He could only be here for her and sympathized.

Between her sobs, Cersei remembered why she had made her move on Naruto in the first place. She craved for making him stay here, at her side. She wanted to have him strengthen her position as Queen and protect her children. So, for the sake of her plan, she forced back her tears and went to slip her hand under his pants.

She had not anticipated a hand to catch hers before she could reach her goal. She turned her head, surprised, to see a tiny smile on Naruto's lips and such pure emotion in those sky blue eyes.

"Don't force yourself, sweetheart. I was glad to make you feel better and forget a bit of the pain you were enduring. We don't need to go any further tonight. You are exhausted and gloomy. I don't want to do it like this".

She stared at him, gobsmacked. He was… there was no word for her to express. On the one hand, she felt depressed. He refused her advances and she did not succeed in adding him in her schemes this time again. On the other hand, her heart was racing like crazy. She never had and never expected to have someone she felt she could trust that much, no one except her children. She did not love him, not yet, but it was close.

Dangerously close.

Was she ready to trust someone? She barely knew anything about him. She was falling in her own trap.

After ten seconds, she finally looked away and nodded.

"Sleep with me" she muttered. "Not in a sexual sense I mean. Just… stay with me tonight".

This time, she was not sure why she asked. Because of her plot? Or because of something else?

Naruto smiled and approached her. She was still naked and him bare-chested, but he did not really care. He lied down next to her and engulfed her in his embrace from behind, his chest pressed against her back.

Cersei clung on to his arm and let a smile graced her face. She quickly fell asleep in the warm embrace.

****** Neither God nor Demon ******

Calendar of the Seven Kingdoms, Year 287. Far beyond the wall, Weirwood Cave.

"Have you heard about the King-Beyond-The-Wall?" Raven asked.

Naruto shrugged shoulder while eating an apple. He made grew an apple tree in the cave some time ago. And some others too, like an orange tree. Orange was awesome after all. He did well by keeping the Mokuton when he lost every other power.

Near him, Storm Flakes was silently watching both humans with cautious eyes.

"Can't say I have. Who is this new guy?"

"He was a crow in the Night's Watch. He is now among the people he was tasked to kill. He is aware of the White Walkers threat and is trying to gather all tribes under one banner. It's been around five or six years since he began his crusade" Raven informed matter of factly.

"Mmh… he is going to have some problem then" Naruto commented.

"Lots of the humans Tribes are in war with each other and would rather die than ally themselves, even with the White Walkers around. And let's not talk about the Giants, those big stubborn weirdoes" Naruto said in a rather annoyed voice. He did not dislike Giants. He even thought they were pretty fun. Sadly, the Giants did not share his enthusiasm.

"He just succeeded in having the Giants join him" the man in the tree said with a small smile, eager to see the wood user reaction.

Raven found a slight pleasure in seeing the blond choke on his apple. Naruto beat his stomach before staring at his avatar, wide-eyes. He was to say the least astonished.

"Wh-What?"

Raven smiled teasingly before speaking again.

"A lot of tribes have not joined him yet, but more and more of them are considering it. I have some Wargs in their group to keep an eye on them and see how the situation is evolving" Raven notified.

After his surprise, Naruto plunged deep in thought. The King-Beyond-The-Wall, huh? Must be someone particularly convincing and strong-minded to make such a thing come true. He was not expecting someone other than himself to act and gather the Tribes like that.

"Do you want to help him? He will likely become a considerable ally in the future, don't you think?" Raven demanded, curious.

Naruto sighed. He scratched his brain in thought before making his decision.

"Not yet. If we act too soon with the Tribes, they will think that the White Walkers are not a threat important enough to join the other Tribes. They will stay secluded and we will lose them all. We need to act carefully with the White Walkers or they will erase us all. It is sad to say, but we need to wait for the White Walkers to do some damage before moving. If we do not, nobody will take us seriously enough before it's too late".

Raven nodded, understanding perfectly the logic of his father.

"I will just keep an eye on them then. I will allow more Wargs to appear if needed to help them. Some among the Tribes are strongly predisposed to this task" Raven said to an approving Naruto.

The old man then sighed tiredly. His eyes went drained.

"Do you think we have a chance against the White Walkers? I mean, even if you succeed in retrieving and creating enough weapons to eliminate them, we are still in clear disadvantage compared to your battle several hundred years ago. We have no dragons at our side. Tension is palpable in the south and if a war happened, it will be extremely difficult to resist the White Walkers invasion. And I will come to the end of my life soon. You will have to find a new avatar, and he will need to learn during the war or die".

Raven was depressed, Naruto could easily see it. And the blond knew that it was not without reason.

"It's true. The lack of dragons when we had hundreds of them the last time is a major drawback. But we will find some new assets. This King-Beyond-The-Wall is certainly one of them".

Naruto sighed before allowing a slight smile to grace his lips.

"And don't speak about you dying so soon kiddo. You are in the springtime of your youth and have still plenty years to go, believe it".

Raven lips stretched into a genuine smile.

"Alright, dad".

****** Neither God nor Demon ******

Calendar of the Seven Kingdoms, Year 290. Westeros, King's Landing.

"It's a girl!" Said the midwife.

A high-pitched cry escaped the lips of the scrap of a woman. In the room stood five people… well, five and a half now. Cersei was in bed, exhausted and covered in blood but elated nonetheless. As Jaime who was standing next to her, she was eying the tiny little baby in the arms of the midwife. Another maid was in the room and was cleaning her body, but Cersei paid her no mind. Then, there was…

"So much blood. It's disgusting" Joffrey commented from a corner in the room.

Cersei had tried to make him come and great her baby sister, but he disagreed. At four years old, the heir Prince was wondering why his presence was even needed here.

"Show her to me" Cersei commanded toward the midwife. "I want to see the face of my baby".

The servant did as said. Cersei stared with care and love toward the little thing. She was her first daughter. Her eyes were still closed so she could not be sure, but those blond hairs of hers suggested that she was hers and Jamie's daughter. She was pleased it was the case. She would have loved her baby the same if she was Robert's, but she would gladly take such pleasure away from the King. The fact he did not even know about her cheating on him was irrelevant.

Quite obviously, Jamie reached the same conclusion and allowed a slight smile on his face. Even if the girl would not know about him, he was thankful to have another child after Joffrey. The boy was turning quite obsessive in the last months. He just hoped that this little girl would not follow the same path.

Then she opened her eyes. Her beautiful, teary, sky blue eyes.

It was as if an ice-cold shower had felt onto the both of them. None of the two expressed it in the outside world though.

For Jamie, it was a cruel disappointment. She had blue eyes, the sign of the House Baratheon. She was Robert's child, not his own. He wanted to crush something for this cruel comeback in reality. It was not as if he believed that Cersei never had any sexual relationship with her husband but… he wanted at least to not be reminded of it in such a way. She was becoming rather distant toward him lately… Was it the cause? Was her relationship with her husband better than what he expected?

Sadly, he could do nothing about it.

For Cersei, the matter was completely different. The blue eyes were not dark blue as the ones from the House Baratheon but sky blue. She knew immediately who the father of this baby was. Naruto visited her around nine months ago. The dates tallied with accuracy. But consequences were not pleasant.

Jamie would think that this child was from Robert. Robert would without a doubt announce himself as the father. There was no problem from that side.

The problem would come from Naruto himself. Despite his naïve attitude, he was perhaps one of the most insightful people she knew. And he was wholehearted. If he came to learn about him having a daughter, no doubt he would want to be here and take care of her.

Normally, she would be euphoric to have him next to her. She appreciated his presence more than she would like to admit it and the blond was her plot in-process from a long time already. Even if she knew he had feelings for her, it was still not enough to have him stay. But with a daughter, it would change everything. Naruto was a caring person. He would want to live at his daughter's side.

However, here was the cruel catch. She could not have him stay with his daughter. How would people respond if a stranger with the same matching sky blue eyes was alarmingly close with her daughter? No doubt that Naruto would be a great father and a great ally in King's Landing. But if the truth about her cheating was exposed to the world, she and Naruto would be beheaded and her children disinherited.

The same thing was true with Jamie, but he was her twin brother. It was not strange for people to see them so close. As long as they were not caught in the act of sex, there would be no problem.

It was not the same with Naruto. She had to hide her daughter from him.

She let out a tear at the prospect.

Probably a tear of joy, the midwife thought while approaching the little baby girl to her mother.

"What would you like to call her?"

Cersei delicately took her daughter from the midwife grip.

"Myrcella" she said, smiling despite her somber thoughts.

Unknown to them, while in the middle of the night, all the flowers suddenly blossomed in King's Landing gardens'.

****** Neither God nor Demon ******

Calendar of the Seven Kingdoms Year 291.

People were watching them advancing with extreme awareness. Children who were previously playing across the campsite in the snow stopped to eye in awe at the full-size direwolf. Grown men and women alike were also staring at the animal, but their focuses were more on the package on Storm Flake's back.

Naruto did not blame them for the evil stares he received. At his side, the direwolf was tensed but she kept going nonetheless. She was not used to crowd of people.

Eh, he supposed he shared the pain on this case.

The time had come for him to make himself known from the people beyond the wall and especially their self-proclaimed King. He did not believe Raven when he told him that a man managed to gather nearly all of the remaining Tribes under one banner. He supposed he owned the man an apology then.

Most of the Tribes were drawn together in this campsite in north of the wall. The Free Folk, huh?

He had to say, he was impressed.

Walking across the roads in the base camp, he easily spotted the men who were following him step by step. They were not particularly discrete he had to admit. They wished for him to know that he was tracked.

Storm Flakes growled when she noticed. Always the one to be in the limelight this one.

He kept walking.

Ok. How long before someone finally come and lead him to some place?

It had been ten minutes already since he entered the camp and he did not even encountered the welcoming committee. He was growing tired of walking for nothi…

He stopped. Storm Flakes did the same.

Five people were standing at rest ten meters in front of him. A giant, a bald one with scars all along his face, a dark-haired woman, a redhead man and… the King he guessed? Raven told him about his appearance and this man seemed to match the description. The old man in the tree did not say anything about a gloomy face though, but all others features were here.

The King advanced and his lieutenant followed. They stopped just in front of Naruto.

"What prevent us to kill you here and now for bringing a White Walker inside this camp, boy?" the bald one requested.

The White Walker tied on the back of Storm Flakes seemed to hear his title because he began to move and make some sound. Well, as best as he could do at least. It was not easy for him without legs, arms and chin.

"I brought a gift with me for all of you, baldy" Naruto informed dryly.

Eh, respect was two-way around.

Apparently, his interlocutor did not share the same idea as proved by the grimace on his face. The slicing sword in the air was a good hint too. Naruto simply stopped the blade by taking out a thin stick of wood from under his cloak.

"Way to go to great someone who came to help you face the White Walkers" the blond ironically commented.

He then turned his sky blue eyes to the man he looked up for his success in gathering those Tribes.

"You are Mance Rayder, the one they call the King-Beyond-The-Wall, right?"

The man eyed at him carefully. He kept well hidden in his mind the shock he felt after seeing the blond stop a sword with one simple stick. Finally, he nodded.

"I am. Who are you? Why would you help us in our fights against the White Walkers?"

"You can call me Naruto. And for starters, I will be blunt. I was truly impressed by the one who succeed in gathering all those hot-blooded guys together. I did not expect for one man alone to be able to accomplish such a feat. I have to thank you for that", Naruto expressed with gratitude in his eyes.

"I came to help because like you, I am human".

Well, he was not going to debate on that. Can an immortal with superpower still be considered as human in their eyes?

"For now, let's just state that we share a common enemy. I want to eradicate the White Walkers probably even more than you do. It's why I came to offer you and your people a way to stand up against them".

He made a sign with his hand for Storm Flakes to approach. He then undid the bond on her back. The White Walker felt on the ground and started moving as best as it could.

Without legs or arms, it was not particularly graceful.

Naruto then took a black knife in his hand that seemed to be made in glass. It was not even sharp.

"This is dragonglass" Naruto said to the five persons and all the people who were around. "Behold".

He knelt and plunged the knife into the flesh of the White Walker. The crawling dead man immediately shattered like glass and snow. It was rather a pretty sight.

All the ones around him were looking wide-eyes at the place where the White Walker just disappeared.

"Can we talk in private now?" Naruto demanded to the three men, one female and one giant.

The King could just nod, his entire mind focused on what just happened.

The King-Beyond-The-Wall led him to a huge tent inside the camp, his four lieutenants and Storm Flakes following close behind. On the entire way, people were looking at them with surprise, hope and trepidation. The rumor of his achievement was spreading like wildfire.

Mance Rayder pushed back the entrance to allow him and his four men inside. Naruto took a glance around and was invited at the center of the tent. Silence was not kept long as the redhead man immediately began speaking.

"So, what's the deal boy?" he asked.

"No deal, just facts" Naruto simply answered. "I happen to possess huge supply of dragonglass. As you saw, White Walkers split when they are hit by weapons made in that matter. I will give you what I have to stand up against them".

Well, he was lying a bit about that. He was going to give them enough supply to arm nearly all of them with dragonglass. He had to keep some for his plan in the near future.

"And you want nothing for it? Or do you expect for us to kill all of the White Walkers?" the dark-haired woman asked. She sounded a bit aggressive, but mostly concerned for her people.

Naruto sighed.

"Let's face it. You will never succeed in killing them all. There are hundreds of millions of them in the far North, and their army never stops growing. The dragonglass is just for you to delay the inevitable. They are all the dead from the last eight centuries, and that's a lot".

He was met with grave faces. Apparently, they did not know of that, huh? They were not about to contradict him though. They had to have an idea about the number beforehand then, but it was just speculation.

"I need time, and I will use you to buy me some. I will just give you the supply in dragonglass I have and you will do whatever you want with it. It is of no use against living beings, so you can't use it to attack the wall by the way".

They all stared at him severely except for Mance. Storm Flakes growled dangerously when she saw that but did not move. She seemed to be a bit aware of the giant.

"You sound like someone from the other side of the wall, boy" The bald man spoke with hatred in his eyes.

"I am" Naruto confirmed without hesitation, which destabilized a little all people present. "But I am also from this side of the wall. Let's just say that I do not really care from which side you come. I lived in both and except for some habits and customs, it's nothing special. I care for people on this side and on the other side of the wall. You can call me a supporter of the living beings if you like".

Quiet.

The five people were staring at him like some kind of unknown that they could not understand. He probably was in their eyes. In those hard times, which side of the wall you were born into mattered a lot. Each community hated each other with fierce belief. In consequence, it was extremely strange to meet someone who did not share the same point of view.

It was the King-Beyond-The-Wall who finally broke the silence.

"So… if we do as you say, how do we proceed?"

Naruto smiled at him. The man cared for his people and was calm-minded and straight-talking. No doubt he was the one who succeeded in gathering the Tribes. He could really become a powerful ally in the coming war.

"It's simple. I will conduct some of your men to the place where I have stored the dragonglass. You will take it then leave to do whatever you want. I have business to take care of on the other side of the wall so I will not help you more than that".

He paused to take a breath. He hesitated before deciding to reveal them more of his plots. He would put his trust in this King.

"My goal is to ally the Seven Kingdom under a strong leader and make them aware of the threat of the White Walkers. However, I need time to do so. In the best scenario, I will convince them to open the wall for you to pass and we will then fight the White Walkers altogether".

Mance Rayder eyed at him carefully but did not find any clue indicating he was lying. He sighed.

"Ok… we will take the dragonglass and then, we will move according to the situation. We won't attack the wall for now. But if the situation worsened, we won't hesitate to do so".

The King then paused for a moment.

"Thank you, boy" he concluded, sending him a tired smile.

He had no doubt that his goodwill would not weigh heavily in future events. But this young man pumped in him something that he thought having forgotten many years ago.

Hope.

Naruto sent him a bright smile.

"No problem. Believe me when I said it earlier. You did a first-class job allying all the Tribes together. It was my goal at first, but I did not have the time. Luckily you were here" Naruto congratulated him with a small smile.

"… I thank you nonetheless. Have you any advice against the White Walkers?"

Naruto tilted his head to the side and frowned.

"Yes, one more thing. There is a guy leading the White Walkers. He looks a bit like the others but is in reality nothing like them. He has azure blue skin, horns on his head and pointed ears. He is not supposed to appear before some time yet but… we never know, huh?"

"And if we see him?" the dark-haired woman asked intrigued.

Naruto turned around to leave the tent. Before exiting, he added.

"Run".

****** Neither God nor Demon ******

"You think we can trust him, Mance?" Karsi asked once Naruto and the direwolf accompanying him had left the tent.

The King eyed the dark-haired woman in thought. He seemed hesitant to answer.

"… I'm not sure. He seems to know a lot more than us about those White Walkers, and it's suspicious. But I'm nearly certain that he wants them dead at least as much as we do. We have a common enemy in this war".

Tormund was the next one to raise his doubts.

"And what about what he said about people on the other side of the wall? Even if with some miracle he managed to gather them and make them aware of the White Walkers threat, they will never save us and let us cross the wall. We are sitting ducks here for the dead".

Mance knew that the redhead was right, but he like the others did not have much choice on the matter. They could talk about it, but in the end, it would not change anything.

"We will have to wait I presume. For now, we do not have much other choice. This boy brought us a gift to fight against the White Walkers, and we will use it accordingly. If people beyond the wall open the Gates, we will pass. Otherwise, we will need to make a breach. We have some time to prepare ourselves, so let's not waste it".

He stopped a second to look at each one of them.

"Inform a hundred men to come with me to collect the dragonglass. Tormund and Karsi, you're coming with me. Others will stay here and watch over the camp".

They all nodded in agreement.

****** Neither God nor Demon ******

END CHAPTER

No sex scene but a lemon in this chapter. I did not want for Naruto and Cersei to have sex while Cersei had lost her child, it would have broken the pace. I considered writing a lemon later in the chapter but it would have been redundant. I will write some scene in the future when I feel like it, just not yet.

Some clues are spread in the story about how Naruto ended up in this situation. It will be revealed later.

There will be one or two chapter after that one to get things in place. Then, I will finally begin with the events in the TV show chronology.

See you.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello. I thank you once again for the reviews and answer some points raised in them here.

As I said, Naruto is not godlike, but strong nonetheless. It means that several men are not really a threat to him. However, it does not mean that he can take by himself whole armies or level nations in one move. He is limited with physical abilities (sword, bow, stick, hand-to-hand) and Mokuton (but no full-scale Mokuton, just some basics). He will have some others powers, but they are hardly combat related. The reason is, in my opinion, that a Godlike Naruto (with Kurama, Yin-Yang release, Truth-Seeking ball etc) would not be really suitable in the Game of Thrones Universe. There are only two ways he could act: First way would be to have him erase all things in a heartbeat, not really interesting. Second way would be to have a not caring Naruto who would not really have any reason to interact with the others characters (this could be interesting though if he is dragged into the story by some circumstances).

Naruto is not flawless in this story and even with him here, events won't go perfectly. He cannot be everywhere every time (no Kage Bunshin or Hiraishin) and cannot foresee things before them happening. He is smart and rational though. It also means that he can make harsh decision for a good reason and can understand his own mistakes and other's. He makes plan to minimize the loss. However, he has limits on what he can do. He can't be aware of everything. For now, he has other matter in mind than what's happening in King's Landing even if he cares for Cersei.

Some of you said that Cersei cheated on Naruto and were not happy about it. Well… it is Game of Thrones guys. It would be unrealistic if Naruto suddenly came, all women fell madly in love with him and so refused to have any kind of relationship with other men… what sort of story is that? Consider the fact that Naruto rarely comes in King's Landing for now, just some days in a year. There were no promise of fidelity between Cersei and Naruto, not for now at least. Also, do not forget that, basically, Naruto is having an affair with Cersei (she married Robert remember). As I said, Naruto is far from perfect. He understands it.

One thing that kept bothering me is that people often put Naruto on a pedestal where he can do whatever he wants while others are blamed if they try to do the same. The example that immediately comes to my mind is Naruto having relationships with more than one woman. I do not criticize it, I am even a fan. However, if those women have relationship with another man, it's a scandal straightaway. Why is that? Don't get me wrong. As a man, I am personally not comfortable with the idea, but I can understand and even support it with good reasons.

I still did not say that Cersei and Naruto were in love. Kisses, sex and all of that are some clues, but have you always seen people in Game of Thrones having sex and loving each other? Answer is 'no, I do not'.

Well, it will be the same in this story. Cersei will not fall in love with Naruto just in a day, a year and even after sex. For now, they have feelings for each others, some trust but that's it. There will be some challenge too in this relationship as you can guess (the incestuous relationship between Cersei and Jamie among other things). It is understanding that people don't like Cersei in general, but I think it is one more reason that makes her an interesting character to be involved in some sort of romantic relationship.

Some of you asked for Joffrey to be Naruto's son… sorry, it's not going to happen. Joffrey was born before Naruto and Cersei even had their first relationship (see previous chapter). For Tommen… you will see about that soon enough.

I'm sorry about dates and difficulties to follow between the change in time and place. I wrote some details to help the reader having a better idea, but I understand it can be quite tricky. I don't want to spend too much time on the fiction before canon starts, but it is necessary for the story. It was particularly true in the previous chapter. In this one, we stay at year 295, so three years before canon timeline. The next chapter will be from year 296 to year 298 and will finally start with the TV show timeline, so it won't be a problem after that.

I plan for Naruto to have romantic relationship with Cersei and Daenerys in the story. I'm open to add in this small harem another girl (maybe two, maximum), but I'm not sure yet. If you have any preference and some arguments to support it, let me know. I make no promise that I will add another girl though. It is already rather completed with only two women, and I don't really like too large harem.

Someone said that I did a good job on writing this fanfiction even if I am not a native English speaker. Thank you for this comment, it was good. I know I make some mistakes, sorry about that, but I'm trying to get better. As they say, it's by writing you learn writing.

****** Neither God nor Demon ******

Chapter 3

****** Neither God nor Demon ******

Calendar of the Seven Kingdoms, Year 295. Westeros, King's Landing.

Cersei was lying nervously in her bed. She took care of having all maids and servants leave before closing the room. The window was left wide-open. Temperatures in those summer nights were still pleasant and there was a perfectly clear sky. The moon and stars were shining brightly in the darkness.

It had been ten days since she called for Naruto. She did not know when he would come though. She just had called for him once before, and it had been when her son died. All the other times she saw him were when he was already in King's Landing and had been coming without warning. He stayed a few days in town, sometimes even a week, before leaving to some place she did not know about. He said several times having business in the North and a threat that kept him busy, but he never gave her any details. Despite her asking, he still kept many things hidden.

Well, he wasn't the only one, she thought.

Their relationship was particularly strange to say the least. She knew that he had feelings for her, but she did not know if it was love yet. If not, it was at least powerful attachment. It still was not enough for her to have him stay by her side though. She was sure that it was related to his business in the North, but as he told her nothing, it was hard for her to guess.

Because of those many secrets, she could not trust him entirely nor love him either. She was not even sure that it would be the case if he told her. However, she came to accept that, in absence of love, she still had feelings for him. Obviously, it made her want him by her side even more in order to increase her influence on the Iron Throne as the Queen. The small council had recently become more and more powerful with the King's absence who was busier fucking whores, getting drunk and going on some hunting trips. Having Naruto next to her would be a considerable asset and a huge support.

Then there was the Myrcella's problem that Naruto still did not know about. Which was by the way the reason for her call.

At five years old, the girl was already strong-minded, smart beyond her age and wholehearted. A lot like Naruto. If her sky blue eyes were not sufficient, this was proof enough. And of course, there was also the problem of Myrcella's particularity…

"Hello sweetheart" a soft voice cut her in her thoughts. "Why did you call?"

She turned around, noticing Naruto who just came from the window.

Despite his engaging tone and slight smile, Cersei could notice his concern. It was not without reason. The last time she called for him, she lost her son. She sat up on her bed and invited him to join her. Naruto complied in silence.

"I'm fine. You don't have to worry. I just wanted to talk to you about…" - she paused, trying to find the correct word without success - "… something".

She bitted her lips, not knowing how to broach the topic. She glanced at him before frowning, forgetting for now the subject she wished to discuss. There was something that always disturbed her but she never put her finger on it. However, now she knew. And she cursed herself for not noticing it sooner.

"…You still look the same as the first day we met".

Naruto did not even flinch. He knew that she would become aware of that fact some day. It was more surprising that she did not bring the topic sooner, considering how observing she was. They had known each other for twelve years now.

"… I do. It has to do with my power" he simply confirmed.

In a way, it was true. Of course, it was not the consequence of his Mokuton or healing skills, even if it was linked, but something far beyond. Even if he began to really enjoy spending time with Cersei, he was certainly not ready to tell her about such delicate topic. He already had trouble dealing with his immortality by himself, he was not going to share his particular condition with anyone apart from someone he could trust blindly. And Cersei was not in this category yet. Perhaps one day, but not now.

The Queen nodded uncertainly. After all, it made sense for someone whose power was to stimulate energy within living beings to be able to look younger than he really was. However, it raised another question.

"I never asked before, but how old are you?"

Naruto tightened uncomfortably. She was more persistent on the subject than usual. Unfortunately for her, he knew better than her that he was a terrible liar.

"I am not sure myself. My parents died the day I was born and I had to raise myself so I have no memory of my early years. I am at least ten years older than you" he informed.

Again, all of his remarks were entirely true, if each of them were taken separately that is. He was not certain how old he was but the reason was because he stopped counting after one thousand, not because he did not remember his childhood.

No better lies than half-truths, he pondered.

Naruto sighed while staring at Cersei who seemed to be in thoughts. He decided to change the subject for a less slippery one.

"So… you brought me in here for a reason, ne? Or did you just miss me so much you had to call?"

The tease did not even make Cersei arch an eyebrow.

"No, it's… I missed you, but I didn't call you just for that" she whispered. She was delaying the topic and she could see that Naruto was not fooled. He did not speak though, and she was grateful for that. It made it easier to vocalize what she had in mind.

"I told you about Myrcella, right?"

The immortal blond shrugged.

"Your daughter? Yes, you did. What about her? Is she sick?"

"No. It's not that…" she denied while lowering her sight. "I never told you that she had sky blue eyes, right?

"…"

"It started slowly" Cersei kept speaking after the short silence that was Naruto's answer. "When she went outside, gardens seemed... abnormal. Plants and flowers looked more radiant, more… alive. Then, it evolved. Now, she can make flowers grow like you from a seed with one look".

Cersei took a glance at Naruto and was almost surprised to stare at an expressionless face. There was no anger, disappointment or sadness nor joy, mischievousness or shock. Just an empty face with blank blue eyes.

"… I see", he simply commented.

"… It was not a problem at first. Nobody was really paying attention to the nature around us the times I took Myrcella outside. And even if they did, there was no indication that she was the one responsible. But then, she started eying at flowers, and she became able to grow them with a mere touch. I had to be extra vigilant to not spread the secret. For now, only Tommen saw her power but he was too young to understand it. But if this keeps going…" the Queen ended, concerned about Myrcella's power and Naruto's reaction.

She had no choice. She did not know how to react toward Myrcella's power. She was forced to contact Naruto and ask for his help. The wellbeing of her child was far more important than everything else. However, she could not hide the growing anxiety spreading on her face.

"Myrcella… she is five, right?" the wood-user wondered aloud.

"Yes. She is lovely and very caring. A lot like you in fact" Cersei complimented.

Naruto let out a tired sigh. The girl had been hidden from him for a little more than five years then. He hated to admit it, but in a way, it had been a good thing. Even if he knew, he could not have looked after her much, no matter how hard he thought about it. He had been far too busy with the North. It was a surprise that she had inherited of the Mokuton though, or at least a version of it.

"Can I see her?" he asked, his voice still void of emotion.

"She's asleep now. Tomorrow if you wish so".

"Thank you" Naruto spoke softly.

"… You're not mad?" Cersei demanded. She could not conceal the hint of surprise in her tone.

"I can imagine the reason you decided to hide her from me. Honestly, I couldn't have been here with her a lot even if I knew. But don't misunderstand. I'm not really happy you hide something like that from me. I know you have a lot of things on your mind you don't tell me about, and I don't blame you. However, this is something hard to take".

He paused to think a bit. It was hard, yes. Especially considering Cersei told him only because she did not have another choice. It was a huge step backward in the trust he was giving her. Not something set in stone though. Then, something else came to his mind.

"What about your youngest son… Tommen?" he half-said half-asked.

Cersei tensed. This subject was another touchy one. She hesitated five seconds before deciding to not tell him about Jamie. Her relationship with her twin brother was not something she wished to broadcast. It was even truer with Naruto. She appreciated Naruto, she really did. But he was rarely present. She craved for comfort when her husband kept humiliating her with more and more whores. She often managed to silent the feeling. Not always though, and Jamie was here in those moments of weakness. He was understanding and wanted only the best for her.

"No… I can't be one hundred percent sure, but he has emerald eyes and no power that I know of".

She glanced at him and was not surprised to see him with brow furrowed. Cersei remained silent during a full minute before she spoke again.

"What do you intend to do about Myrcella?"

"I will see her tomorrow. Call me when you two are alone in your room. If she has a similar power to mine, I will have to train her a little bit. She needs at least some tips in order for her to not use her control over plants unconsciously at random time".

He then let out a tired sigh, regretful about what he was going to add in the conversation.

"I won't tell her she's my daughter. I still have business in the North and I can't allow staying here for too long. It's better for now if she doesn't know. I will come and see her as much as possible, but no promise. If she's as smart as you told me, she will have some doubts though".

Cersei flinched but did not say anything. She was in no position to talk after all. She finally nodded.

All along, Naruto did not even spare a glance in her direction.

****** Neither God nor Demon ******

"Are you the healer?"

"I am" Naruto confirmed. "Your servant told me I could find you here. She said your daughter was affected by the Greyscale's syndrome".

Stannis Baratheon observed him with distrust, anxiety and a slight flash of hope in the eyes. It was not the first healer who tried to treat his daughter, or at least slow down the disease. Until then, none succeeded. They made many promises but only facts mattered. And promises did not help saving his daughter until now.

In the end, it was only logical for the King's brother to not be full of joy and hope. Not yet, at least. Naruto did not mind. He knew how tough and lethal the Greyscale's disease was.

"… Come with me" Stannis whispered before turning around, slowly walking inside the house.

Naruto nodded and followed closely. The door behind him was then quickly closed by a maid.

He received minutes after leaving Cersei a request to heal the daughter of Stannis Baratheon. A servant had heard of his presence in King's Landing and how he helped treating citizens the last time he came. Apparently, the King's brother was desperate enough to ask him to come in spite of his more than shady reputation.

He did not decline.

Along the way, Stannis eyed critically at the young looking man. He was probably no older than twenty at most, he guessed. It was the first time someone so young came to try to help Shireen. All previous healers had wrinkles all over their faces and carried with them tons of medicine, herbs and potions. This one did not even seem to have any belongings other than the clothes he was wearing.

Well, it was not like the others succeeded in their task treating Shireen, he criticized. Maybe that oddity boded well.

"There she is" Stannis said while opening a door leading to a room with lights turned on.

Into the room, Naruto immediately noticed two people. Two women, or rather a woman and a little girl. The middle-aged woman was sitting on a chair near the bed where the younger one was lying. Both were awake and turned their heads when they noticed the men walking into the bedroom. With one brief glance, Naruto noticed one guard next to the backdoor. He could probably come inside with only one shot from Stannis or the woman.

He then looked at the two occupants in the room. Despite her age, he could notice a beautiful woman in the middle-aged Lady. And considering that the young girl looked a lot like her with the Greyscale symptoms on the left side of her face, it was safe to assume that they were Stannis' wife and daughter respectively.

"Father!" the young one exclaimed cheerfully, confirming her identity as Shireen Baratheon to Naruto.

"Hello daughter. How are you today?"

"I'm fine. Mother went to the library and brought me many books. In one of them, I read a story with dragons and how humans used to ride them many years ago".

"I'm glad you're doing okay" Stannis said with a very faint smile on his lips.

Despite the disease, Shireen never stopped smiling in her life. Stannis could not give up in front of such a young and pure child. She was not his first one, he already had three others sons. Three stillborn boys… As a result, he would do everything in his power for Shireen to live.

"Did you read about how many colors a dragon could have?" Naruto asked softly while approaching the bed where the girl was laying, attracting attention from all the people in the room. "Yellow, green, black, red, blue, brown, white… When dragons were flying altogether one behind the other, it used to look like a multicolored rainbow road drawn up in the sky".

The blond remembered those times. It was too bad stories became legends with time after dragons disappeared. But even legends could still captivate children's minds. He grinned seeing the expression of the one lying in bed, surprise written all over her face before being enlightened by a huge and pure smile.

"Really? Oh, it must be so wonderful to see something like that" Shireen expressed.

It managed to get a soft hum from her mother and father alongside her.

"Shireen" Stannis called out. "This man is another healer. I asked him to come and take a look at you".

The six-year old child put a cute puzzling expression before smiling at the blond. The wood-user replied with a tender smile of his own. He then approached the couple surrounding the bed and instructed them to stand back. Both father and wife stepped aside, leaving room for the blond to operate but still keeping a wary eye at every action. The blond took the chair next to the bed where the child's mother was previously sitting.

"My name is Naruto, sweetheart. I came to see what an adorable face you have under those scales on your cheeks".

Saying that, the blond moved forward to put his right hand on her left cheek, where the scales were apparent for all to watch.

At the touch, Shireen immediately tried to retreat with wide frightened eyes. Naruto's left hand behind her head prevented the motion. A little further, both parents wore similar stupefied expression.

"N-no, you can't touch me" Shireen begged weakly. "Y-you… you will be infected too".

She nearly cried at the action. Since the Greyscale illness started a couple of months back, she had not been touched by anyone directly, only through rags and sheets. She nearly forgot how it was to feel a small pat on her face. It felt good despite her skin set in stone, surely, but she did not want anyone to suffer because of her.

"Don't worry little one" Naruto spoke softly. "Greyscale won't kill me. I just need to know how intense the disease is before treating it, and for that I need to know how infectious it is".

Naruto then removed his hand and stared at it for several seconds. The assertion had relieved Shireen quite a bit and silenced her parents, but the ease was quickly washed away when they noticed the scales growing on the outstretched hand with an insane rate. A single scale appeared at first before it spread on the hand. In less than a minute, Naruto's full arm was covered with scales.

He just had to stimulate the cells in his arm to accelerate the infection's progress. Mokuton gave him the ability to heal disease and wounds, and by extension, he could also stimulate cells, even contagious ones. It was also quite funny to see the others' shocked expression.

"Mmh… Interesting" Naruto simply commented, ignoring the stunned face of all people surrounding him.

It was slightly under average in fact. He had met cases of Greyscale disease far more intense than that. A competent doctor could have cured it within a year, or at least stopped its progression.

"You… Your hand" The middle-age woman called out. Naruto did not even catch her name before coming.

So much for courtesy…

"Ah. As I said, no need to worry about that" he declared with a small smile on his lips. "I can heal your daughter immediately if you want".

The sentence served to silence the room in a blink. The blond then moved his arm, closing his hand one finger after the other. All the members of House Baratheon could see with shock, disbelief and some relief the scales starting to fade away like absorbed under the skin. In ten seconds, when his hand was just a fist, all tracks of the Greyscale disease were gone.

"Wh-What?" the woman in the room could not help but said with a shaky voice. Her daughter and husband were not in better shape.

"I will heal your daughter" Naruto said with a tone leaving no room for argument. "I request no payment. I have condition though. Firstly, you will not speak to anyone about what you are going to see. You can talk about the fact I healed your daughter, but not how I did it. Secondly, I won't answer any question. You can stay in the room and watch as much as you want, but I won't explain anything".

He stared at Stannis who could only nod hesitantly. The blond then turned to Shireen and spared her a bright smile before speaking again.

"And thirdly, once all scales are gone from your cheeks, I want to see your most beautiful smile. Can you do that for me, sweetheart?"

Shireen's mouth stayed agape for ten seconds. She did not really comprehend what all of those conditions were for, but she did understand that the man in front of her could help her. If he could, there was no doubt in her mind that she would send him her best smile.

She nodded frankly. Tears could almost be spotted at the corner of her eyes.

"Ok sweetie. Close your eyes and imagine the brightest and biggest dragon you can, like the ones you read in your book" Naruto said.

Shireen obeyed him without a thought. She then felt a hand cover the scales on her cheek. She ignored the hiccup of her parents. Tender, caring and gentle warmth rose slowly where the hand was before spreading on her face and then her entire body. Twenty seconds later, the feeling gradually vanished and soon, all that was left was the sensation of the hand on her cheek. But this time, she felt it entirely, as if the previous touch was but a mere contact in comparison.

The reason was simple. There were no more scales between the hand and her skin.

Naruto then let drop his hand. Shireen put her own on her cheek, confirming the absence of any scale or tough skin. The surface was pink and flawless.

She sent him the brightest smile she could master, as promised.

"Thank you!" she mastered to say between her contained sobs. "Thank you! Thank you!"

"No need for that, sweetie" Naruto said while drying the tears on the corner of her eyes. "We had a deal. I took care of my end of the bargain. You did the same. We're cool".

The blond was then turned around to face the woman who had the same face as her daughter. She hugged him briefly, thanks and blessing fusing out of her mouth. Stannis was more contained with his gratitude, just shaking firmly his hand. But knowing the stubborn and pragmatic man, it was huge.

"The House Baratheon is indebted to you, young man" stated Stannis with evident relief. "I know you didn't ask for any payment, but if there is something we can do for you, you just need to ask".

Naruto smiled and thanked him for the gesture but did not push any further. He bid his farewell and prepared to leave the family for some bonding time together. Shireen's mother, who he still did not know the name, was already hugging her daughter with all her might. It had been a long time since she had been able to just touch her. However, just before departing, Naruto turned around and took out a wooden bracelet from under his cloak.

"Just one more thing, sweetie" Naruto called out, briefly interrupting the family. "This bracelet allows me to sense people when they are calling for me. If one day you need some help, keep it close to your hearth and think about me. As you saw, I can heal and treat almost everyone and everything. I make no promise, but I will at least come and try to help you. Is that alright with you?"

Shireen nodded strongly before taking the bracelet. Naruto just smiled at the girl who was back between her mother and father's embrace. The immortal finally left the house without interrupting the moment, just disappearing by the door from where he came. The family did not notice his departure before a couple of minutes. He was already gone by then.

****** Neither God nor Demon ******

He walked calmly across the open window and glanced around the quiet room, eyes passing on Cersei before landing on her. The girl was just five and despite the blond's sudden entrance, she looked more curious than surprised. He ignored what her mother told her or what she knew about him, but Cersei had had to warn her on one thing or two on his whereabouts.

"Naruto" Cersei greeted with a small smile.

The blond immortal replied with a nod before turning his head toward the little girl.

"Hello sweetheart. How are you?" He simply asked. At the lake of response, he decided to further his inquiring. "My name is Naruto. Your mother told me about your particular power. I think I can help you with that".

Myrcella, who was standing by her mother's side, poked her head at the remark. She had been told that she would meet a man who would help her in something, but she did not know what. She had been asked to keep this meeting a secret. Not even her brothers should know about that.

"How can you help me?" She simply asked, clearly not trusting the blond stranger.

As far as she could tell, no one could help her with her gift.

She always thought that she had been slightly different from both her brothers. It was beyond such evidence as they were boys and she was girl. The difference was more… primal, instinctive. Her brothers loved luxury and having servants doing whatever they needed. She was way more comfortable around gardens, plants and moist soil than she had ever been anywhere else. She did not despise people, far from it, but she was always more at ease surrounded by nothing more than nature. She did not know how to explain it clearly. It was just her instincts speaking, her heart beating with might.

Her power over nature was probably part of the explanation. It was a part of her, something deep inside her genome. Was it her power that pushed her to reach for nature? Or the need for nature that caused her to have that power? In the end, it did not really matter. Her power made her feel complete, plenty alive. It was tremendous.

Sometimes, she wondered. How were others doing without the same power to feel so full?

She quickly understood why her mother wanted to keep it hidden though. She did not know if it was related with her power, but she always had a very sharp mind. Something akin to an eidetic memory, her mother said. Despite being five-years old, important and serious topics in this world were not totally foreign to her. She was in fact more mature by a couple of years than what her appearance suggested.

The day her mother was witness of her capacity, she was barely three years old. She went playing in the garden with Tommen, both children carefully watched over by their mother. Joffrey did not bother hanging out with his siblings despite her mother's insistence and the King was way too busy to care about his own children. Servants did not accompany them that day, Cersei wanting only her and her kids for some family time.

It was then that she had found a seed in the grass before grabbing it for careful inspection.

Tommen was too young to remember at the time, being only two. But Myrcella certainly did not forget the look her mother gave her. It was etched in her mind. Her mother's face had turned into a complex melding of shock, fear, love and even a hint of joy. She also noticed something else in the emerald eyes that she knew was not supposed to be there.

Understanding.

As if her mother already knew she could do it. Or at least, as if she suspected something on the matter.

When the blond newcomer took a seed in his hand before accomplishing the same feat she had done many time behind closed doors, she understood why.

She could not hide her shock or her wonder at the sight of the full-grown flower though.

"I will help you control your gift, Myrcella. I have lots of experience and I'm sure you will do well".

Myrcella could just nod weakly in silence. Naruto smiled softly at her before speaking again.

"First of all, I would like to see your power in action. I already know you can make seed grow in seconds like I did. However, your mother told me you only tried with flowers, is that right?"

She nodded. Naruto grabbed something under his coat and pulled out a small brown sphere. "This is a yellow peach stone. Growing flowers is easy because there is only the stem and petals. There is nothing really tough in the structure. But growing a tree with wood, something solid and unmovable under the touch, is another thing. I will help you control your powers but for that, I need to know their limits. Your first task is to make this stone grow into a little tree, understood sweetheart?"

Myrcella nodded silently and took the peach stone the blond man was holding out. She stared at it, trying to find something abnormal without much success. She then turned back at the blond man, a list full of question on the tip of her tongue

"Who are you? How can you have the same power that I have? Can you do something else beside growing flowers and trees? It is by the way even possible to grow a tree? How do you know my mom? Why did I never hear of you before? How can you…"

"Wow wow wow, calm down little one. That is a lot of question, so give me the time to answer them one by one".

He paused and let her breath. Myrcella had been introduced with good manners and the proper etiquette belonging to someone of her rank. All of that had been quickly put underneath the carpet and forgotten with the surprise and the haste of the moment though.

"So, to answer your questions", Naruto thought quickly, listing each one of them in his head. "In order, I am Naruto, as I already told you. I have obtained this power because of some circumstances and situation I was put into. I can do other things beside growing trees and flowers, but we will come to that once you know the basics. And yes, it is possible to grow a tree, I have done it many times. I met your mom twelve years ago during the rebellion in a dungeon as she was detained behind bars. And finally, you don't know about me because I am rarely in King's Landing, I just visit sometimes. This week is one of these times".

Myrcella put a sad and teary face. Even if most of the answers were elusive and still kept lots of mysteries, she could deal with it. Only one particular thing tilted in her mind.

"You will leave? But you have to teach me! Please! You must know as I do how fantastic it is to make plants grow!" she begged.

Naruto stood back uncomfortably and turned toward Cersei for some support. The Queen only eyed back at him with amusement and mischievousness. Naruto growled mentally, already knowing where all of this would lead eventually. He had been stabbed in the back by his lover and was the target of perhaps the most powerful technique in all existence, the **Puppy-Eyes no Jutsu**. He was always weak in front of children which did not help at all. Unfortunately, no matter what face Myrcella could make, he had more important priorities at present. He sighed and steeled himself.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart, but I have lots of things ongoing away from Kind's Landing. Believe me when I say I would love to stay here. Sadly, I can't. I will help you with your power and give you some tips to work on when I'm gone though".

She agreed weakly with a soft 'aye', still sadden by the denial. Internally, although being sorry, Naruto was pretty glad she did not try to order him staying. It would not have work of course, but it warmed his hearth knowing his daughter did not try abusing the power she has as a princess.

"Well, if that's all, try growing this peach stone", Naruto told her, still on his knees in front of her. His small but warm smile served comforting Myrcella who simply nodded. She had a weak and uncertain smile on her lips too.

Naruto eyed at her a couple of minutes practicing on the peach stone without success before joining Cersei. He sat down next to her on the bed, both of them still gazing at the girl… their daughter.

"I already was rather sure of it before, but you're good with children" Cersei complimented him with a soft and pleased tone. If there was one quality she could have sought in a man, this one was probably on top of her list. It was one more step in her increasing strong feelings for the blond.

"I only met her less than an hour ago, but I can already tell that Myrcella has a caring and enthusiastic personality. She's a good kid. You did well rising her".

Cersei took his hand and squeezed it gently to communicate her gratitude for the comment. She let it go when Myrcella glanced at both of them.

"You're worry" Naruto stated matter-of-factly. "You know Myrcella is smart and will have doubts on our relationship. We can't prevent it though".

He breathed tiredly and turned toward Cersei. His sky blue eyes dived into her emerald ones for an indefinite amount of time before he spoke again.

"If there is only one problem... If you are in some sort of danger, as small as it could be… If someone you don't trust suspects the truth… Call me".

"If something like that happens, it would be like asking you to come for your execution" Cersei spoke with a quiet voice. "I can't do that. Not to you".

Naruto took her hand, not caring if Myrcella was looking at them or not.

"Believe me, Cersei. If this happens, I would come and rescue both of you, you and Myrcella. Even if it would mean confronting the Seven Kingdoms and the King himself".

After all, he was already uncertain about putting an end to the Iron Thrones. This would only be the trigger for his choice.

In front of him, Cersei could not hold his gaze anymore. She let her face down and her eyes shadowed by her hair.

She was definitely falling for the blond.

How could she resist? She never stood a chance.

Robert had been her husband. Jamie had been a comforting shoulder to lean on. But Naruto became her lover, someone she could think in a romantic way and loved deeply and purely.

****** Neither God nor Demon ******

Calendar of the Seven Kingdoms, Year 295. Westeros, Casterly Rock.

Storm Flakes growled, making Naruto sighed. She was never pleased when left behind. Of course, hanging out with people when a direwolf was nearby was not really practical in Naruto's book. It was the reason why she often stayed behind each time he visited a city or a village.

Both of them had just travelled from King's Landing to Casterly Rock. They were on their way to the North in order to cross the Wall once again but decided to make a detour. Naruto had one business he wanted to deal with before that, something that he had forgotten each time he passed by the South. He figured this time would be as good as another one.

"I know you don't like to stay behind Flaky" - another growl - "but I will be quick, no more than a couple of hours", Naruto said whilst ignoring the glare the direwolf was sending him for the pet name. "How about that? The place I need to go is a tavern. I will bring you back a chicken or something like that. Do we have a deal?"

She stared at him suspiciously before rolling her eyes. Naruto swore having seen her grimace but a direwolf's facial structure did not permit such a feat. Hum, he must have imagined that.

"Well, here I go. Wish me good luck furball!"

He left before having to hear another snarl.

He made his way toward a tavern he had heard about located on the border of Casterly Rock. If his intel was right, which was usually the case, the man he was looking for should be here. He crossed some soldiers and farmers along the way but none of them cared to bother him. A couple of kid tried to steal his wallet though. He avoided them with ease. They immediately went away after that before the blond could even think about chasing them. Not that he was attempting to anyway, he hold no grudge toward them. They were just kids trying to live on.

He wondered if they already noticed both apples he put in their pocket.

Hum, who knew? He finally came in front of the door of the tavern he was interested in. He pushed it aside and made his way in, glancing around for all that was to see. At least forty people were in the tavern. Some whores were on the balcony on the first floor, staring at the guys who were for most drinking and eating. Several others whores were among them too on the ground floor. Customers were for most soldiers, at least ten of them, but he spotted others too. Staff members were serving them in turn, most of them women.

And then, there was the person he was looking for on a couch. He was surrounding by a couple of women, prostitutes he guessed, and had a large meal and a jug of wine on his table.

He approached him and sat down on a chair across the table, gaining his attention. Naruto smiled at him before calling a young waitress who was just passing nearby, diverting his attention just one moment.

"Can I have a glass of milk with a piece of cake please? Oh, and can you also prepared a chicken or something like that? It is to take away".

She nodded with a smile and left the table. Naruto thanked her before turning back to the guy. The man was what people used to call in those trouble times a dwarf. Less pleasant ones preferred the term imp. Naruto did not really care. He respected people for their value inside first.

"You are Tyrion Lannister, right? I was looking forward meeting you. My name is Naruto".

Tyrion stared at him suspiciously before chuckling. He drank a sip of wine then placed both arms around the waist of the ladies on each of his side.

"Let me guess. You wanted to see the dwarf of the Lannister's family. Am I right?" Tyrion asked with a dull tone.

Naruto frowned slightly, skeptical.

"Well, yes. Was it not what I just said?" He paused and finally tilted. "How, you meant make fun of you because of your upset verticality? Well, no worry about that. I never judge people because they are different from others". Hey, he would be one hell of a hypocrite if he did. "If you're cool in the inside, then we're good. I would just like a word with you. I promise it won't take long".

Tyrion raised an eyebrow. His disbelief had been replaced by curiosity.

"Well, you have my attention then. But make it quick, I have ladies waiting for me".

Naruto hummed softly and was going to speak again before he was interrupted from behind by the young waitress he called minutes earlier.

"Sir, here are your milk and cake. I took you a blackberry cake, I hope you don't mind".

Naruto turned around while letting a smile lighten his face.

"Not at all. It smells delicious" he declared whilst grabbing the food. "Thank you".

She smiled back, a small blush on her cheeks.

"You're welcome. We did not have any chicken, but I ordered you a turkey. You can take it before leaving in the kitchen. Is that okay?"

"Yes, you're wonderful. Thank you very much and keep the change!" he praised enthusiastically while giving her one gold coin. It was nearly twice the price of what he had ordered.

He then turned back toward Tyrion, missing the red young waitress' face. It served to draw a small chuckle from the Lannister and both women alongside him though.

"Sorry about that" Naruto apologized to Tyrion. "About what I have to say, I would rather speak to you in a more… private room. Face to face without all those people, you know?"

Tyrion leaned back further resting against the couch.

"Sorry man. You see, I am in more than pleasant company and I would hate to deprive those ladies of my presence. Isn't that right my dears?" he flirted openly.

Naruto sighed tiredly. He was beginning to have an idea of what type of person he was dealing with.

"I apologize in advance, but I must insist. If we don't talk now, I ignore when we will be able to. I promise it won't take long".

"No" Tyrion said, his voice a little bit more on edge.

"Please?"

Tyrion sighed in an annoyed tune. He stood up from the couch. When Naruto thought he would finally give in and come along, the dwarf spoke. Aloud.

"I am Tyrion Lannister" he exclaimed, drawing attention to him from all in the tavern. "My friend here" - he pointed his forefinger in Naruto's direction - "has drunk a bit too much and feels tired. I will give three gold coins to the man who will show him his way out".

Naruto groaned tiredly. He noticed eight men, all soldiers in light armor, slowly approaching him. The blond considered leaving the tavern on his own free will, not wishing to cause havoc. He glanced at Tyrion who wore a small satisfied smile on the lips.

A dwarf from one of the great families in an era where supernatural was just coming back to the world… it badly reeked of magic.

"Are you sure there is no diplomatic way out of this?" the wood user finally asked, determined.

"Only if you simply walk your way out of here peacefully" Tyrion dismissed him as an unimportant matter. "I'm afraid those men won't fully agree though" he added while casually eying the eight coming soldier. "They want their money and know a Lannister always pays his debts".

Naruto rolled his eyes with a weary sigh and stood out of his chair.

"Well, not this time" he muttered softly. Only Tyrion and the two women by his side heard him. He then raised his voice, his attention turned toward the incoming soldiers. "I'm sorry for what's about to happen guys. You will have quite a headache once you wake up. It will fade away soon enough though".

Before anyone could raise their voice, two men were already collapsing. Naruto had simply taken out a stick of wood from under his dark cloak before slapping it on their forehead. Both soldiers were now rendered comatose, still making their way toward the ground. Taking advantage of the confusion, Naruto took out another stick.

He bypassed the six remaining men and hit two of them on the back of their neck. They were already unconscious when the first two men reached the floor and joined them soon after in a small sound.

Tyrion and all the people around could only blink in disbelief. They had barely seen the blond move. When they finally understood the situation, four men were already on the ground, blacked out. But it was only their brain processing the information, not their muscles reacting. By the time the remaining four soldiers went to reach for their swords, the blond immortal was already on them. He span around and took out two other men before they could draw their blades.

"Ah… aaah" one of the two soldiers still standing gapped. All people in the tavern were not much better and were staring with eyes open wide

The last two soldiers finally reacted. Unfortunately for them, the blond they were facing was nothing but a blur. He sidestepped one swing of a drowned sword and deflected the other. Naruto then brought back one extended arm, knocking another man. He swung his branch to disarm his last opponent before hitting him on the forehead.

In the midst of a complete silence, Naruto turned toward Tyrion.

"Now that those petty things have been taken care of, I guess we can look for some private place? I guarantee you that I won't waste too much of your time".

Tyrion just nodded dubiously. He pushed away the two women who stayed on the couch eying at the blond with much shock, awe and apprehension. Tyrion walked around the table and came next to the blond.

The dwarf had seen good swordsmen. He had beheld warrior, some among the best in the world. His brother was one of them after all. However, never before had he contemplated such a technique and elegance in the art of battle. He was no soldier himself, but he was far from stranger to not recognize such talent.

The blond man had it in abundance. Hell, who was he kidding? It was more than that. It was tremendous.

"…I-I have a room upstairs. Let's go there to talk" Tyrion suggested.

He would lie if he denied not being full of apprehension right now. The tall blond was a total stranger. He could be an enemy. A thug hired to kidnap him. However, he could have done it long before if it had been the case. He thought himself as a pretty good judge of character. The blond did sound like a reasonable man.

In the end, the curiosity outstripped the apprehension.

They both climbed upstairs, ignoring the stare all along the way. They reached the first floor and Tyrion headed toward one of the several doors on the wall. He opened it and entered whilst the blond immortal followed briefly after. The room was small and lighted up by the sun through the window. The only pieces of furniture were one large bed and two chairs. A whore had been supposed to wait for the Lannister, but she had left the room when the mayhem occurred earlier.

Naruto closed the door whilst Tyrion took a sit on one of the chair. Despite the dwarf proposal, the blond chose staying up.

"So, what do you want to talk about so much… Naruto, right?

The blond let a small smile grace his lips.

"Just some random things first. I mean… in your life, have you ever been witness of some sort of supernatural feats? Things that could seem unexplainable? Unordinary?

The Lannister arched an eyebrow.

"Except the fact that I'm a dwarf you mean? Nope, nothing abnormal" he answered sarcastically.

"Are you sure about that? It would mainly happen during powerful moment of emotion. When you feel anger, pain or even intense joy".

"I'm pretty sure I never saw something like that happened. And believe me, I experienced my fair share of these moment throughout my life".

Naruto deflated. He had been prepared to explain a little bit of the supernatural topic to the man but now… well, it seemed like his hunch had led him to a dead end this time.

"Ah… well, looks like I was wrong then. Say that I did all that mess for nothing. It's rather disappointing".

Tyrion stared at him incredulously.

"You mean… you created all that mayhem for just that? Just one little question?"

Naruto shrugged shoulders sheepishly. In his defense, he did not plan for things to turn out this way. It was just supposed to be one quick question for checking before leaving.

"Eh, sorry for the trouble. Well… as a payback, take this" he said whilst holding out a wood bracelet to him. Tyrion took it skeptically. "If you need some help in something, call for me while holding the bracelet. No promise, but I will do what I can to help you".

He paused briefly.

"Only one favor though. No more. I don't have much time to waste".

It was partially true that he was giving to the Lannister the wooden ornament as compensation. Another reason was the dwarf's condition. There was still a chance he could prove to be some valuable asset in the future as a Lannister. Furthermore, after some talk with Cersei, he quickly learnt that his lover despised her younger brother. It was not even because of his height. She blamed the man for her mother's death during childbirth, something he had no power over. He really appreciated Cersei, but that side of her was one he disliked quite a lot.

Hated for being a dwarf by many and for a mother who died during childbirth by his own sister.

He could sympathize with the little man.

Naruto finally walked toward the door.

"Well, as I promised, it had been rather short time consuming. Now, if you excuse me, I have a turkey to collect and other businesses waiting for me. See you!"

And then, the blond walked out of the room.

****** Neither God nor Demon ******

End Chapter

Well, here we go, chapter 3 is done. The story is slowly but surely evolving. There will be one last chapter of preparation after that one before we begin canon timeline.


End file.
